Databases are used to form information systems composed of data tables with rows and columns. Information can be extracted from the data tables using queries that conform to a specific database query language, such as the structured query language (SQL). As the use of information systems becomes ubiquitous, users with no computing backgrounds have more frequent interactions with databases. The ability of a user to extract meaningful data from an information system is limited by the user's ability to learn a specific database query language.